clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Micah Quick
Micah Quick is a Junior (Grade 11) at Clearwater High School. He lives next to Ethan and has an interest in sports, especially lacrosse which he became the captain of for a short time. His main passion is figure skating, which he wished to keep secret from everyone, but was eventually exposed. During his first semester at Clearwater, Micah was a major jerk, only worried about climbing the social ladder, which led him to dating Candace who had the same agenda. This all came crashing down after having a threesome with Candace and her friend Sophie, which was shown to the whole school and tarnished his reputation after everyone found out his girlfriend was gay. He was eventually sent to military school after being framed for a scandalous nude email account which was made by his teammates. Since returning, he has turned over a new leaf, still being egotistical, but being a little more self-aware. He is hit by a car in the fourth season finale during an earthquake when he pushes his girlfriend, Adrianna, out of it's way. It shatters his leg and he could not walk without the aid of his braces, crushing his dreams of being a professional skater. He takes steroids in order to try and walk again, but ends up hitting his girlfriend and ruining friendships and relationships. He soon quits and focuses on the relationships he hurt. He eventually makes a full recovery and goes back to skating. He is best friends with Matthew Malloy and Wendy McGee and good friends with Tripp Nathanson, Chase Davenport, his ex-girlfriend Adrianna Jupe, and former enemy Ethan Webber. Additional friends include Nicole Hoffman, Brittany Brith, Blake Sommer and Brendan Collinger. He is in a relationship with Candace Jones. He is portrayed by Kendall Schmidt. Character History Season 3 In Summertime Sadness, Ethan and Liam see Micah walking into the house next door with boxes, noticing that he must be moving in. He sets down the boxes and takes a break since it is so hot out and notices a girl tanning on her roof. She sees him and winks at him. His mom advises him to go unpack in his room, but once she leaves, Micah attempts to impress the girl by taking off his shirt and jumping into the pool. When he resurfaces, he notices a guy standing in front of him and is taken aback. The guy introduces himself as Ethan and Micah points out that he's in the middle of something. Ethan apologizes, but continues to ask him about his athletic abilities. Micah tells him that he was the best athlete at his old school and is too distracted to talk about the lacrosse team Ethan wants him to join. He asks to talk about it later and then goes back to the girl after Ethan leaves, but sees that she's gone. He is then asked to go unpack his room again by his mom and looks discouraged. The next day, Micah is looking up Candace on facebook and sees that she has skimpy photos posted, which he likes. Ethan then comes by again and tries to talk to him about the team, but Micah tells him he has company coming over. Candace soon arrives and Micah kicks Ethan out so he can talk to her, starting to flirt a lot with her. They are later in Micah's room and Candace is looking through his boxes, finding his trophies that Micah starts bragging about. His mom interrupts by giving him another box, but Micah realizes which box it is and tries to stop her, but Candace takes the box before he can stop her. She looks inside even though Micah tells her not to and sees figure skating trophies which he tries to say are his sister's, but Candace sees his name on them and calls him out. Micah is embarrassed and tells Candace she has to go before pushing her out of his room and closing the door behind her, completely ashamed. The next day, Candace returns and Micah tells her not to make fun of him, but Candace says that it makes him hotter because it shows his soft side. They start to get closer and then Candace kisses him, so he brings her in and starts to make out with her, unaware that Ethan was watching and overheard the whole thing. In Honeymoon Avenue, he sees Candace and Wendy at the Hub and gets introduced to Wendy by Candace. When Candace learns she made the cheer leading team, Micah is happy for her and kisses her on the cheek before having to leave. In You Know I'm No Good, Micah and Candace both tease Wendy after the weird boy in their class, Zak, recites a poem for a project that is obviously about her. Adrianna shoos Micah and Candace away after Zak comes to talk to Wendy. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Appearances Central Episodes Relationships Candace Jones Main Article: Candace-Micah Relationship * First Relationship ** Start Up: Black Sheep (311) ** Break Up: Uprising (320) *** Reason: Candace's hook-up with Sophie was shown in front of the entire school. * Second Relationship ** Start Up: Before Heatstroke (701) Adrianna Jupe Main Article: Micah-Adrianna Relationship * Start Up: OctaHate (421) * Break Up: Roses (517) ** Reason: He found out she had lied about living in a group home. Trivia *He has had a total of 13 plots. **He is tied for the least amount of plots in Season 6. *Micah lost his virginity to Candace in the third season as a freshman. *He is the first character to go to military school. *He is the first character to be hit by a car. *He is the first character to lose their ability to walk. The second was Damian Daniels and the third was Lana Davis. Quotes *"Holy hot sauce…" (First Line) *"Can we talk about this when I’m not shirtless and still moving in?" Category:Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Juniors Category:Athletes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8